


Deep in the Meadow

by AndyHood



Series: Star Wars One-Shots [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Love, Obi-Wan Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan sings Rue's song, Poor Obi-Wan, The feels!, Tragedy, Young Obi-Wan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7826854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyHood/pseuds/AndyHood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Cerasi is shot, her final request is for Obi-Wan to sing to her. So he sings her a lullaby from his crèche days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep in the Meadow

The square was in chaos as people ran in the aftermath of the shot. Only two seemed to be outside of the screaming confusion. The former Jedi Padawan was kneeling on the cobblestones cradling the body of girl that had inspired him to leave the Order. The girl that had only wanted peace for her people.

Obi-Wan had caught Cerasi as the bullet had entered her chest, finally understanding the warning the Force had tried to give him. Blood was already beginning to stain her clothing, too much blood.

"No Cerasi, stay with me, please" begged Obi-Wan, even though he could feel her life Force slipping away like the blood slipping between his fingers. He tried to pour the Force into her wound to try to stem the bleeding. But he was too inexperienced in the Healing arts to do any good and they both knew it. He could do the only thing he knew to make her comfortable. He took her pain onto himself, so it felt like he had been shot in the chest except he wasn’t the one dying.

 "I'm sorry Obi" she whispered. Reaching up she gently touched his face, before tracing the braid that he still wore. She hoped that Obi would make his way back to the Jedi. The galaxy needed a Jedi like him, someone who was willing to help when everyone else turned their backs on people. Cerasi knew that he would be one of the greatest Jedi ever trained. 

By the time she reached the end of the small braid, her hand shook in exhaustion and she didn’t have the strength to hold it up anymore. Obi-Wan reached out and grasped it, pulling it to his chest. "I always knew I would die for peace, but I didn't think it would be after we stopped the fighting” she remarked with a small laugh, that ended with a cough.

 She shivered, suddenly feeling so cold. Obi-Wan pulled her closer to him. "Obi, will you sing for me?” she asked softly, “Please?"

Obi-Wan found that he couldn’t refuse her. He quickly searched his mind, before settling on a song his crèche master used to sing. It was a simply lullaby but the crèche master always sang it when thunder boomed in the sky and the younglings needed to be comforted.

Softly he began to sing, hesitantly at first, but growing stronger with every word he sang.

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow._

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow._

_Lay down your head, and close your eyes._

_And when they open, the sun will rise._

Cerasi smiled faintly as she listened. She had heard Obi-Wan sing softly when he thought no one was listening. He had a beautiful tenor voice, and in her short life she had seen and heard so many horrible things. Screams of the dying, and the sight of young children with missing limbs. In her last moments she wanted to hear something beautiful, and look into the ever changing eyes of Obi-Wan Kenobi. The young boy that she had grown to love.

_Here it's safe, and here it's warm._

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm._

Cerasi could no longer keep her eyes open, and they drifted close as Obi-Wan continued to sing. She was pulled tighter against him, making her feel safe. For the first time in the longest time, she felt safe. She felt Obi-Wan’s hand come up and gently brush the hair out of her face, they both knew that this was good-bye.

_Here your dreams are sweet, and tomorrow brings them true._

Cerasi drew one last breath, before the last of her spirit joined with the Force. A sob hitched in Obi-Wan’s throat as he sang the last line.

 _“Here is the place where I love you_ ” whispered Obi-Wan.

He gently leaned down and kissed her on the forehead, “Good-bye Cerasi”

Hesitantly he also kissed her lips, gently for the first and the last time as his tears dripped down onto her face. “Good-bye my Love”

**Author's Note:**

> So never read the Jedi Apprentice books, everything I know of Cerasi is from Wookepedia. I hoped that you enjoyed reading this!


End file.
